Run, Kaname, Run
by Practically Venomous
Summary: Yuuki's father is mad enough to kill. Mad enough to kill that pureblood who changed his darling daughter into a monster. A songfic for David Geddes' "Run, Joey, Run" A bit of KanameXYuuki.


**A/N: **Yes, I know, another songfic. I'm sorry, I'm just in that kind of mood lately. This one is sorta weird. I'm not completely sure how I feel about it. It may be confusing. Well, it's not confusing to me...But I sorta wrote it... Well, you be the judge. :) The song in question is "Run, Joey, Run" by David Geddes. It's an old song. (I first heard it from Glee because I'm a Gleek like that.) By the way, all italics are either direct of slightly altered quotes from the song. This was so I don't get sued. :D I think that sums everything up. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight, nor do I own David Geddes' "Run, Joey, Run". Tis a sad day.

* * *

Yuuki tried to reason with her adoptive father as he thrashed about the house. He had gone absolutely mad when he saw the deep bite marks in his daughter's neck and the bit of blood that had stained the corner of her mouth. _"Daddy, please don't!"_ she yelled. Calling the Headmaster 'Daddy' usually calmed him down, but not this time. _"It wasn't his fault! He means so much to me. Daddy, please don't, we're going to get married! Just you wait and see!"_

_Every night, he dreamed that same dream. He hated to close his eyes_ at all. Whenever he did, _all he could hear were Yuuki's cries._ One night, shortly after awakening from that dream, he got a telephone call. It was Yuuki. She said, _"Kaname, don't come over. My dad and I just had a fight and he stormed out the door. I've never seen him act this way. My God, he's going crazy! He said he's going to make you pay for what we've done. He's got a gun! So run, Kaname, run!"_

The young pureblood's eyes grew wide. As he dressed, he tried to piece together what was going on. Was Yuuki's father really so upset? The Headmaster knew that Kaname wouldn't be able to resist turning Yuuki. Eventually, it would just be too much. Kaname couldn't blame the man for being upset, but wasn't threatening the young couple with a Bloody Rose vampire gun going too far?

Once dressed, Kaname leaped out the window and ran _until he reached Yuuki's place. Yuuki ran to him with tear-filled eyes and bruises on her face._ Though he knew that those would heal momentarily, it still pained Kaname to see his girl beat up like that.

_All at once, he saw the Headmaster sneaking up behind him. "Watch out!" And Yuuki yelled, "He's got that gun!" She stepped in front_ of her lover with arms spread wide and tears streaming down her face. _Suddenly, a shot rang out._ A bright light erupted from the end of the Bloody Rose. Both men stood in horror as their beloved Yuuki fell with a look of absolute agony etched on her features.

_Kaname ran to her and held her close_. He didn't have to look down to see that _his hands were stained red_ from her blood. He could smell it, and the thought of it made him sick. Yuuki was gasping for breath as her father ran over to her. He had dropped the Bloody Rose right after he had realized what he had done.

Yuuki grabbed her father's arm as if that physical action was all that was keeping her in this world. And looking directly into her father's eyes she uttered her last words. _"Daddy, please don't. It wasn't his fault. He means so much to me… Daddy, please don't… We're gonna…get…mar…ried…"_

Kaname awoke with a start. It was a dream, he convinced himself. It was a dream like all the others. He wiped the sweat from his brow and gazed upon the picture of he and his darling Yuuki. "Everything's fine," he mumbled to himself as he turned over to fall back to sleep. But, the telephone rang before he could drift off. "Hello?" he said into the phone, concealing any worry that could possibly creep into his voice.

"Kaname!" the Headmaster screeched. "It's Yuuki! There's something wrong!" Kaname didn't even wait for an explanation. He shook off his guards and made his way to Yuuki's place. The little girl had been waiting for him outside in the snow. _She ran to him with_ a wide grin on her face. "Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama!" she cried with glee.

Kaname let relief wash over him. The Headmaster was up to his old tricks again. "What was wrong, Yuuki?" he asked the little seven year old as he held her close.

She blushed a deep red. "I think she missed you, Kaname," the Headmaster said with a wink. Kaname ended up staying for a little while. The Headmaster gently told Kaname that it was time to go, and also commenting that he was the reason the little girl hadn't fallen asleep yet.

After the pureblood had left the room, Yuuki sat up groggily in bed. _"Headmaster, please don't make him go. It isn't his fault. He means so much to me. Headmaster, Kaname-sama and I are gonna get married,"_ she put her head down on the pillow and whispered her last words before drifting off to sleep,_ "Just you wait and see…"_


End file.
